Construction sites typically require a source of electricity to provide power for various devices and uses such as, for example, electrical tools, lighting, and other equipment that may be used at the construction site. During this time, the electricity may be referred to as temporary power or construction power, and such power is generally provided at a construction site by way of a temporary connection to an electrical distribution system or power grid either through an overhead or underground connection. Depending on the regulatory rules that are in force where the construction power is being provided, construction power may be provided solely as unmetered construction power, solely as metered construction power, or as either metered or unmetered construction power.
Prior devices and methods have been used to provide construction power. These prior devices and methods suffer from numerous problems and disadvantages, especially for builders, developers, and contractors. For example, temporary power connections and installations at a construction site are often labor-intensive, time consuming, difficult to install and secure, dangerous, and difficult to maintain. Furthermore, the process of requesting a power connection is a time consuming process that may take an average of 7 to 10 days. Since the timing of power availability is uncertain for the builder, the builder is unable to effectively and efficiently plan and utilize resources toward the construction project.
In a typical procedure for obtaining construction power, a builder installs a temporary service pole (i.e., a structure having the desired wiring), and requests the local inspection authority to inspect the pole, the wiring and the installation. If the structure is not approved by the inspector, then a red tag, indicating a failed inspection, is placed on the temporary service pole. At that time the builder's electrician is responsible for fixing the problematic portions of the temporary service pole. The builder then requests a subsequent inspection by the local inspection authority. If the inspector approves the temporary service pole, then a green tag is placed on the structure and an approval form is sent by the inspector to the power company that indicates that power may now be connected to the temporary service pole. A similar procedure must be followed when obtaining permanent power to a facility after construction is complete.
The numerous and various problems and disadvantages discussed above and suffered by builders have been exacerbated with the advent of electricity deregulation, which has been implemented throughout numerous countries and in various regions of other countries. Deregulation complicates and increases the difficulties of providing construction power because, often, numerous additional entities become part of the process of setting up, inspecting, approving, and transferring power from construction power to permanent metered power. Further, in regions where electricity is deregulated, an electric service delivery point reference number must be obtained before a meter is ever installed, whether for construction power or permanent power. Depending on the regulatory scheme and regulatory rules, the electric service delivery point reference number may be obtained, for example, from an Independent System Operator (“ISO”), a Transmission Distribution Service Provider (“TDSP”), or by contacting a Retail Electric Provider (“REP”).
In Texas, for example, the electric service delivery point reference number is referred to as an ESI-ID and can only be established through the TDSP contacting the ISO. These ESI-IDs are used by the ISO, known in Texas as the Electric Reliability Council of Texas (“ERCOT”), to clearly identify every point of electricity delivery, including temporary service or construction service. The electric service delivery point reference number is important in that it identifies each meter to the ISO, the TDSP, and the applicable REP. A temporary ESI-ID must be obtained for a construction power installation for temporary power. This further prolongs the process because an ESI-ID will also have to be obtained for each facility that is being constructed by the builder at the construction site.
Upon completion of construction at the site there is a need for a final inspection by the inspection authority to ensure that every built structure meets the local building codes. After this inspection the builder has to request permanent power for the structure. This request initiates a second setup of an ESI-ID at the residence. This second ESI-ID can often cause confusion for the ISO, the REP, and the TDSP because there is nothing that specifically identifies an ESI-ID as temporary or permanent and therefore power activation or termination can be easily confused. When the inspection approval form is received by the TDSP from the inspection authority and a request has been made for power at the site, the TDSP schedules the activation of service. The TDSP runs power either overhead or in conduit underground to the permanent meter base. This process can be riddled with problems because the TDSP needs a cleared right of way between the power supply transformer and the meter base. If this right of way is not cleared then a postponement will occur in the activation of permanent power. Keeping a clear right of way is difficult during construction because building materials are constantly being drop shipped to the site in order to complete the project. And the power company typically gives a 21 day window in which it will perform the distribution of power to the permanent location.
The request for permanent power is a time consuming process that takes an average of 7 to 10 days if no problems arise, and may range from 3 to 30 days in other cases. Since the timing of power availability is uncertain, the builder is unable to effectively perform circuit and system tests and complete the finishing work on the building. This is also a critical time for home builder because the home is essentially complete, but because power has not been established at the property, the property cannot be turned over to the new owners. This causes a loss of interest on the capital investment by the builder.
As is clear, numerous problems and disadvantages exist with current devices and methods for establishing and providing construction power at a construction site and then transitioning to providing permanent power at the constructed facility.